The Smile That Changed Everything
by Ciao-Fairy-Tail-Lover
Summary: America disapproved England's relationship with his older brother, Scotland. England was always been bullied by Scotland. But since the day he came over to the 'New World' Scotland began to act nicer and, England couldn't help but fall in love with him each day he spends time with his older brother. ( Rated M for Incest. Scotland X England, oneside!Usuk...)
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N; Sorry about my other stories but I've moved on and stuff... So stay tuned or something... .)**_

* * *

"England!" called the young nation to his guardian. "Come quickly! I found this prairie while you were gone!" the dirty blonde boy jumped up and down; his excitement getting the best of him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming; hold your horses, America!" said England, who is holding a thick book.

"I don't wanna! I'm sooo happy you're back! Please hurry!"

Chuckling with joy, England walked quite faster, to catch up to the energy filled child. 'I'm so glad I'm back... The other European counties were giving me hell when I was at home...' England thought and sighed sadly. He was glad to be back with his little colony; but he was jealous how the little nation didn't have to deal with the struggles of war, and other problems that he was facing right now...

America rushed up the hill and waited for England to climb up the hill. England huffed quietly when he reached up the hill...

"W-wow..." England gasped out as he looked across the beautiful scenery; golden fields of wheat shining and waving, wild flowers or red, blue, and many other magnificent colors gave the brothers warm welcomes.

"See? What did I tell you! It's awesome isn't it?" cried out the little nation.

"Of course it is! It's amazing!" said England, patting the head of his little colony. "Good job finding this place!"

America giggled with happiness as he rushed down the hill, followed by England.

"England! Can I go play in the fields?" asked America, with a pleading tone.

"Yes you may, but don't get lost!" said England; sitting down at a base of a tree, relaxing with a relived sigh.

As America rushed off and hid in the tall grains of wheat, a tall red headed figure walked over to England, who was relaxing and reading the thick book he brought along.

"Well, well, well... Look w'at we hav' 'ere~" cooed the tall figure; sneering at the blonde man in front of him.

With a terrified gasp, England stood up, dropping the book. "Wh-What are you doing here?!"

The figure snickered. "Well~ I've missed ya~ I was wonder w'ere ya always r'nning off!"

England shuddered and gulped. He had to get America and himself away from the man in front of him.

"ENGLAND!"

England spun around to see the little colony, holding colorful wild flowers his two little hands.

"England! Look! I got you flowers!" said America, smiling happily as he ran over to the older nation.

"That's good..." said England, petting America's head as the boy put down the flowers, before continuing to stare at the man

America frowned. He noticed that England wasn't paying attention to him. His little sky blue eyes drifted to where England was staring at. The man snickered.

"S'op yer starin' boy!" The man sneered.

As soon as the man said this, England averted his eyes to the ground, he began to shake. He didn't know why he was shaking, he just was... nervous...

"Hey England?" asked America, hiding behind England. America studied the man in front of them. He wore a dark green suit like England. America gasped when he saw the man's hair color. Red. Blood red. He hated the color red. When England came to his place, we would be covered in bandages soaked in that color and be in tons of pain...

"Yes America..." squeaked out England.

"Who's that?"

"No one of your concern yet, little brat~" said the man.

"Brother, please... don't call him that..." muttered England quietly.

"Now~ Come o'er 'ere and hug me~ It's been quite a w'ile since I saw ye, England~ And I missed ye~" smiled the man.

"Y-Yes sir"

America had never seen England scared. Usually when the other European counties try to come over, England would kick them out... Now, England hesitantly walked over to the man to hug him.

"England!" America cried and tugged on England's shirt, making the Englishman stop in his tracks. "I DON'T LIKE HIM! MAKE HIM GO AWAY!"

"I have no power to do that..." murmured England, who looked so hypnotized by the man's gaze.

"But England..."

England pulled his shirt out of America's small hands and continued to walk towards the man. As the Englishman stopped in front of the figure he whimpered slightly as he wrapped his arms around the man's torso.

The man chuckled loudly and hugged England with gentle means and smiled. England's eyes widen. He expected pain... So much pain that he would pass out from it then the next day find bruising, and cuts all over his body. He didn't expect this... Maybe his older brother actually wanted him for once in his entire life. He wanted this moment to last. He need to make sure it staid like this forever.

"S-Scotland..."

"Shhhh~ Be quiet... Let's enjoy t'is moment~" muttered Scotland against England's head.

"ENGLAND! WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" cried America, as he saw the tense from England's body fade away, as the hug tightens between the two men. He began to have a tantrum. England was his! And he wasn't going to share with this man, he just met.

"SHUDDAP BRAT!" yelled England at his little colony, as he released Scotland and glared at the child.

America whimpered. England never yelled at him...

Scotland chuckled. "Now England~ don't be like that! Ya hear?" He said, draping an arm around England's shoulders.

"Okay..."

"Now~ with your permission~ Mind if I stay with ya t'o for a month or so?" asked Scotland

"Of course~ you're family!" England said; his face brightens.

America groaned. He didn't want the man to stay. But England looked so happy. He didn't want to take away his happiness, because his greedy needs. America saw the glimmer in England's eyes as Scotland smiled and hugged him again.

'I won't lose to the likes of you!' thought America, glaring at the red haired man. 'England's mine! And I'm gonna win, watch me!'


	2. Chapter 2

_"C'mon! England! Don't be such a wimp! Come on out!" yelled out a boy; with light orange hair and many freckles spewed throughout his face._

_England, only a young boy at the time, hid behind the large Oak tree and trembled. He didn't understand what was happening. Every day before today; they were always nice to him. Today they hunted him._

_"I'm starving! Ireland, let's go! Let's go catch some fish or something like that." cried a boy, with light-brown hair._

_"But Wales! Scotland told us to go and capture him!" said Ireland, pouting like a little kid._

_"Come on, dude. We'll find him tomorrow."_

_Ireland nodded before running ahead of Wales. "LET'S GO THEN!" he cried loudly before continuing to run away._

_Wales sighed loudly. "Hey England? Mind coming out for a sec?" he asked loudly._

_England shuddered. Could he really trust his own brother that swore to protect him but yet caused him pain for the last nine hours?_

_"Y-Yes sir?" stuttered out England; coming out from his hiding place._

_"No need for formality. I just want you to know I still care. May not show it when I'm with the others but I still care for your whereabouts." explained Wales, smiling and petting England's messy, blonde hair._

_"B-but... Why?" asked England, tears forming in his forest green eyes._

_"Why what, dear little brother?"_

_"Why are you doing this to me?!" sobbed out England, wailing and screaming loudly._

_Quiet for a moment, Wales stared at the sobbing boy in front of him._

_"It's because we care." murmured Wales._

_"What?"_

_"I have to go. Meet me here every afternoon. I will try my best to give you supplies."_

_"But where will I sleep?" asked England, wiping his tears away._

_"Remember when I taught you how to climb a tree?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Then you sleep in a tree."_

_"What about food?" _

_"I taught you how to make a bow and arrows, also how to hunt." _

_"B-But..."_

_"I must go... You'll be on your own for now. There will be other countries to try to be their friends. Accept that. I love you, dear brother...Never forget that..." said Wales._

_With this statement said, Wales put down his down his bow and arrow holder, and ran away from the little boy. Farther and farther, he ran faster. As he ran all he could think about is how his little brother, England, going to survive the wild. He knows there are many power-hungry countries always trying to invade countries. Though they were an island, they had to be cautious. Wales began to cry as he ran father away from his dear baby brother._

_England looked at the bow and arrow holder on the ground. His couldn't help but let the dam that hold all of his tear break. "Big Brother Wales... Thank you so much..." he sobbed out, crying harder and harder._

_"I won't fail you! I promise!"_

England woke with a startle. His body was drenched with hot, sticky sweat. He gasped and clutched his heart, which was pounding hard inside his rib cage.

"England!" cried the small American boy, outside his bedroom door. "Can you please cook breakfast? Pretty Please!"

"Of course, America~! Give me a minute!" called out England, getting out of bed.

"Yo..."

England spun around, face to face, with his nose touching with his eldest brother's nose.

"EEP! Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"Remember? I said if I could stay over and you said yes~" said Scotland, smirking.

England blushed. "I'm sorry... I must have forgotten."

Scotland smiled and chuckled loudly. "hey England?"

"Yes Sir?"

"May I get a kiss?"

"What?!"

"You heard me~"

England blushed madly; his face looked like a ripe tomato. "If you wish... Sir..."

Scotland laughed before grabbing a hold of England. He smirked as England struggle out of his tightening grasp.

"Brat, what did I tell you about struggling?" asked Scotland.

"N-never do that to you..." muttered England, staring into Scotland's olive green eyes.

"Good" murmured Scotland, smirking before closing the space between them.

England moaned quietly in the kiss, slowly melting into it; his blush growing all over his pale face. He couldn't help but close his forest green eyes.

Scotland smiled in the kiss, releasing his tight grasp on England's fragile body. 'Look at him... He looks like he needs more! HA!' thought Scotland, smirking.

As the two brothers kissed, the small American waited for his care-taker to come out. He pouted and waited outside England's door.

'What's taking him so long?!' thought America, pouting. 'I hope that red haired bastard isn't with him!'

America couldn't wait any long, quietly opened the door, slowly, not wanting to anger his guardian like yesterday.

As Scotland and England kissed, England began to crave more of his brother. He knew that Scotland felt the same. Scotland pushed England on to the bed, groping his younger brother's body slightly. England couldn't help but moan in pleasure, as he was groped by Scotland's big, warm hands. England's reality slipped into the depths of lust as he craved more of the touch of Scotland.

The two brothers continued to kiss and touch each other even more, until they both heard a small gasp of horror at the door way...


End file.
